Traffic controllers are utilized as intimidating devices that preclude traffic of automobiles at the entrances and exits of parking areas and the like. That is, a visible barrier is presented at the pavement level so as to permit the desired traffic flow by means of its retraction, and so as to cause or likely to cause tire damage to unauthorized traffic by means of its visible configuration of projecting tooth members. Gates are operated in conjunction with the operation of these traffic controllers, some of which are spring biased so as to prevent reverse flow of traffic, and others motorized for tooth retraction and projection. The tooth configuration is menacing when projected above the pavement level, and can be the cause of unwarranted damage in the event that a vehicle is inadvertently reversed. The gate is therefore coordinated with an admission means, such as for example a coin operated admission control means, the gate being raised from a horizontal blocking position so as to permit admission. It is a general object of this invention to coordinate the operation of such a traffic controller and an admission gate whereby the admission function of one is interdependent upon the other.
The traffic controller is in a sense obscure as it is low lying and the teeth but a few inches tall when projecting. Accordingly, the use of an admission gate overlying the traffic controller is to be desired in order to signal the vehicle driver whether or not to proceed. Although a traffic controller of tooth configuration is most effective, attempted defeat thereof invariably results in tire damage as a deterrent. The control and positioning of retractile curbs is not to be excluded as such a curb configuration is also to be coordinated with the admission gate disclosed herein. A feature herein is the simultaneous operation of the traffic controller and admission gate, by a common drive means therefor responsive to a suitable admission control means, it being an object of this invention to provide drive means for the sequential recycling of the traffic controller and admission gate through alternate traffic blocking and traffic flow positions. With the present invention the flow of traffic can be in either direction, retraction and projection of the tooth barrier, and lifting and lowering of the gate barrier being positive in each instance. In practice, an electric motor drive is employed, a non-reversible drive under control of a cam actuated stop switch and an overriding manually actuated start switch. It is to be understood that an equivalent hydraulic drive means can be employed.
Most often, it is desirable and/or required that the installation of traffic controllers and admission gate mechanisms be above grade. That is, there are situations where a driveway is already constructed, or incorporated in a prestressed slab, which precludes modification of the supporting plane. In other words, sumps and like depressions are not permissible, in which case an above grade installation is a requirement. Accordingly, it is a low profile above grade traffic controller which is an object herein, composed either of a tooth configuration or a curb configuration, and adapted to be power operated through a motor drive means also above grade.
The motorization employed herein involves the rotation of shafts on right angularly related axes, the tooth and/or curb configuration on a transverse axis juxtaposed to the grade level, and the admission gate on a longitudinal axis spaced substantially above grade at one side of the traffic-way. The transverse axis of the traffic controller shaft lends itself to alternate retraction and projection of the tooth and/or curb configuration, while the longitudinal axis of the admission gate shaft lends itself to alternate raising and lowering of the admission gate. When the admission gate is lowered the traffic controller tooth and/or curb configuration is projected; and conversely when the gate arm is raised the traffic controller is retracted. These functional requirements are inherently met by the motor drive means as later described.
A feature and object of this invention is the modularity of its interrelated components, all above grade. As shown, the traffic controller is embodied in modular sections with the control shafts thereof coupled for unison operation. As shown, there is a toothed module for right and left sides of the driveway, leaving the center clear. However, the center module can be complete with said barrier configuration and also comprises a control shaft coupled for said unison operation of the right and left modules. As shown, a drive unit module occupies one side of the traffic-way and carries the standard through which the longitudinal control shaft of the admission gate is operated. It will be observed that the combination traffic controller and admission gate has a definite and coordinated rule of action dependent upon a common motor drive means with a stop and start switch control.